


Of Exes and 'Oh's

by Stumbling-While-Balancing (Rellanka)



Series: Keith's Birthday Fic Celebration [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And James Wants In, Established Relationship, Interacting After a Break Up, James' Team is Very Supportive, Keith Has a Harem, M/M, Not That He'd Admit It Out Loud, Pining, V-shaped polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Stumbling-While-Balancing
Summary: That awkward time when your ex boyfriend definitely won the breakup.





	Of Exes and 'Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> In just under the wire, sorry for the late posts today!

If there was anything that James’ team could agree on, it was that this? This was _awkward_. 

The entirety of them stared while Kogane continued to fidget in front of them. 

“Look, Griffin, I know that we didn’t really end things in a good place, but I really think that we should talk them out.”

James was in his I’m-really-pissed-at-you-at-the-moment-but-can’t-show-it mode, stage 8. Which was the stage when his irritation was actually showing, and the officers generally pretended that it wasn’t because he usually had good reason to be. This mode came out more often around Kogane then it ever had anyone else. It had made Rizavi sure that **something** had been there, and it looked like now they were finally going to find out what.

“What makes you think that there’s anything we need to talk about?” James demanded through gritted teeth, and Rizvi mentally rolled her eyes. _That James,_ she thought to herself dryly, _That and the way you always seem to fluxuate between being really pissed at Kogane and staring longingly after him. You **clearly** have some sort of issue with him. You've never shown this much emotion to anyone else before._

Even Kogane seemed to think this was obvious from the way he was raising his eyebrows pointedly at James before glancing at his clenched fists. At his look, James purposely unclenched said fists and cleared his throat, making a pretty fair attempt to appear like the Garrison’s newest Golden Boy again. 

“I don’t believe that we have anything to discuss, **cadet**.” _Holy shit,_ Rizavi thought to herself slightly gleefully, _He called him cadet like that **on purpose.**_ “So if you don’t mind, I and my team will be on our way.” 

Kogane studied them silently a moment more. He looked like he was about to agree, probably because it was clear James wasn’t going to be reasonable at the moment, when one of the hottest aliens Rizavi had ever seen walked up to them.

He was tall. He was **built** of muscle. (And seriously, despite being alien, he had the body that most guys **dreamed of.** ) He was wearing an outfit that only emphasized these things. Even his eyes were beautiful, if odd for being an endless piercing gold. He had blue fur, yeah, but it looked soft and definitely didn’t take away from the allure of the rest of him. He was just alien enough to be interesting, while still being hot as fuck.

Rizavi wanted to climb him like a tree. 

The man stopped when he was standing shoulder to shoulder to Kogane in one of the most blatant shows of support that Rizavi had ever seen. “You are a few of my beloved’s friends here on Earth are you not? Is everything alright?” He asked, his eyes regarding them piercingly. ‘…beloved?’ Rizavi wasn’t the only one to be thrown by that address, especially since it clear that it was referring to Kogane. She saw James clench his fist out of the corner of her eye. 

Kogane was regarding the man with a wry twist to his mouth, “Everything’s fine here Kolivan.” He said dryly with a hint of amusement, as if he found the man’s obvious protectiveness a little funny, “Did you need me for anything?”

Kolivan didn’t look as if he was embarrassed about being basically called out for being protective, or as if he planned on leaving. “No, it-“ he stopped abruptly when a figure dressed in a similar uniform to his own started approaching them. (And damn, that alien was really hot too. As a bi, she approved of Kogane’s choice to be part of a group that put him in such close contact with some mighty fine specimens of male flesh. _Kudos, Kogane. Kudos._ )

Kogane, who was oblivious to her inner thoughts, turned to look at the approaching figure, too, before looking back at Kolivan with a knowing grin, “ _You’re_ supposed to be leading a bunch of new recruits through some drills right now, and if you leave it to Ravok again I think he might just kill you, leader be damned.” He said dryly.

Kolivan still looked like he didn’t plan on leaving, no matter what Ravok’s opinion about that might be, right up until the point that Kogane reached out to touch his arm, “I’m fine, and I’ll **be** fine. You know I can look after myself. **Trust me.** ”

Kolivan’s sighed, before reaching out to place his own hand against Kogane’s cheek, “I do trust you. But you have a habit of taking care of yourself all too well, and I will never stop wishing for you to turn to me to share in your burdens, beloved.” 

At that, Kogane turned his head to kiss Kolivan’s palm, and okay. This was getting way too intimate for Rizavi’s comfort. She felt like she should be clearing the room for them, or something. They were obviously lost in their own world, looking deeply into each other’s eyes and doing that weird couple thing were you speak to one another without actually saying anything out loud. Looking awkwardly away, her eyes met Ryan’s, and they stared at each other in mutual suffering until Kogane and Kolivan finally drew away from each other. 

With one last caress of Kogane’s cheek, Kolivan finally turned to them. “Please excuse me.” He said politely, before continuing with a hint of threat, “I thrust that you and my beloved will have a pleasant visit with one another.” And with that oddly ominous sounding decree, he walked away, joining his friend(? Underling?) and walking with him out one of the doors. 

Watching him walk away avidly, oddly even more turned on by the threat, Rizavi whistled out loud. “Damn, James, if that’s what you’re up against, I can see what you’ve been worried about it.” 

James threw her an unimpressed look, his mouth twisted in displeasure, before whirling on Kogane. 

“I thought you were dating Shirogane!” James demanded angrily, though it came out sounding a little more strangled then he’d probably wanted it to. (Whether it was because of a looming sense of insecurity when paired against Kolivan or something else, Rizavi wasn’t sure. But she’d put her next paycheck on at least a little of it being insecurity based.)

At the confrontation, Kogane looked **lot** less composed then he had been, coughing into his hand and darting his eyes anywhere but fully at them. He looked as if he would dearly love for the ground to open up and swallow him whenever it was convenient, and he was doing his best to mentally convince it to do so. “I… am.” He admitted finally. He continued quickly before any of them could ask him questions (and Rizavi had many), “They, um. They worked out a schedule for sharing me, so. Actually… I’m dating them both.”

James didn’t have anything to say to that. **None of them** had anything to say to that, at least not before Kogane muttered some quick apologies and made his escape while they were still too shocked to stop him. Which, really. That situation was so unfair! How the hell had Kogane managed to score that setup? Rizavi wanted to know. She really did. 

She looked at James, who was staring after Kogane speechlessly with his mouth hanging open, somehow managing to look both poleaxed and heartbroken at the same time. 

“Hey, James,” she said, wanting to cheer up her friend, “At least now you know that Kogane is open to a harem. Maybe he’ll let you join!” 

From the look James shot her, she didn’t think it helped.


End file.
